katarsis
by pindanglicious
Summary: arthur bukan bidak yang dikendalikan tangan-tangan manusia. (dan bajingan itu adalah sosok yang menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan penjara ujung dunia.) [#engspaweek2017 day 5] [historical・canon]


**disclaimer:** hetalia milik **himaruya hidekazu** dan saya, pindanglicious, **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan** dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri; **didedikasikan untuk EngSpa Week 2017** hari kelima dengan nomor prompt #20

* * *

 **Katarsis**

" **KAU** tak ingin _bebas_?"

Pertanyaan dingin itu terdengar begitu angkuh dan seolah tengah menghinanya atas kekalahan besar di lautan.

Gigi-gigi kapten kapal beradu sengit. Mata hijaunya menyorot seperti api yang ingin membakar semua makhluk di sekeliling. Tangannya terkepal panas. Andai tidak diikat tambang kasar ini, Antonio sudah menghajar si brengsek itu sampai babak belur, tidak peduli dengan sekujur badannya yang dipenuhi luka-luka kering dan memar berwarna ungu gelap.

"Aku tidak butuh kebebasan cuma-cuma darimu," geramnya dengan suara berat. Arthur menatapnya datar dari ekor mata. Antonio memberinya air muka yang meneriakkan sesuatu; _aku tidak lemah, jangan meremehkanku!_

"Lawan aku di sini sekarang juga, Inglaterra! Pertarungan yang sebenar-benarnya! Kapal-kapal armadamu hanya beruntung karena cuaca berpihak pada kamu semua!"

Antonio meronta dari tali-tali besar yang melilit kencang tubuhnya. Kakinya dihentak keras ke lantai batu. Dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Arthur menyeringai sinis, memberinya pandangan mengasihani. Dan Antonio tidak suka―dia benar-benar membencinya.

Dunia cuma sedang tidak adil padanya!

Kalau tidak ada badai dan angin kencang, kekalahan jelas akan berpihak pada Arthur. Mereka akan berbalik posisi jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Arthur cuma beruntung.

― _dan selalu beruntung._

"Salah. Kau belum _bebas_ dari jeratan mereka."

Arthur berjongkok di depannya. Dia menarik dagu lawan bicaranya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Antonio memalingkan wajah; melihat seringai mengolok-olok itu, dia tak sudi. Lelaki pirang itu mendekatkan mulut di telinga si kapten berambut brunet, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Siapa mereka? Kau pasti bertanya. _Yang mengendalikanmu._ Bukan _aku._ Bukan perompak-perompak sial yang menyekapmu di penjara bau ini." Dia memaksa Antonio supaya menolehkan lagi wajahnya dan menatap matanya langsung.

Antonio menahan napas. Dia bisa melihat jelas raut muka Arthur yang begitu dingin. Gigi-giginya terlihat seperti sederetan taring tajam binatang purba ketika dia membuka mulut untuk bicara. Ini menyakitkan. Dia bukan Arthur yang dulu sering tersenyum sewaktu mereka diikat pernikahan royal bertahun-tahun silam.

"Surealis ... Arthur ..." cibirnya setengah memaki.

Alisnya menukik. Perih, dadanya; entah mengapa ada rasa sedih yang menghinggapi ulu hati dan membuatnya mual.

Dia merasakan tangan-tangannya terkulai ke bawah ketika ikatan tali yang membuatnya sesak itu melonggar dan lepas seutuhnya. Tubuhnya mati rasa; pandangannya buram, tapi dia masih bisa melihat Arthur yang menyunggingkan senyuman―yang tidak dia ketahui apa maknanya―sambil mengacungkan pisau kecil di tangan.

"Aku bukan alat yang mereka labeli dengan nama _Britania Raya_."

Antonio tak mengerti. Kalimat itu terlalu banyak kiasan. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya begitu sarat akan keraguan.

Baginya, Arthur tak lebih dari seorang pemberontak yang hobi membangkang kepala-kepala negaranya.

Si brengsek Inglaterra kembali mengangkat badan dan berdiri tegak di depannya, lalu berbalik. Dia tak langsung menjawab. Antonio menengadahkan kepala dan mendapati bahu-bahu pria itu diguncangkan tawanya.

"Karena aku adalah si brengsek **Arthur Kirkland** yang punya kehendak egois sendiri." Dan suara bariton berat itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Antonio melebarkan dua matanya. Punggung tegap itu berdiri menghalangi sinar matahari yang begitu oranye di petang ini. Dia baru menyadari satu hal.

Arthur bukan bidak yang dikendalikan tangan-tangan manusia.

(Dan bajingan itu adalah sosok yang menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan penjara ujung dunia.)

 **end**

 **8/22/2017**


End file.
